jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Law of Jumanji
Law of Jumanji is the 8th Episode of the animated series. Plot While taking a bath in a river, Alan is once again hunted by Van Pelt, who insists that the law of "JUMANJI" is to either hunt, or be hunted. Alan evades Van Pet but is stalked by a Crocodile, then subsequently hunted by Van Pelt again until he is caught off-guard by the Monkey trio, who lure Van Pelt off Alan's tail into chasing them instead. When Judy and Peter enter "JUMANJI" with the clue "A HUNTING YOU WILL GO, BUT WILL THAT DEFEAT THE FOE?", they find Alan being bothered embarrassingly by a Meerkat biting his rear. Despite Judy trying to talk him out of this new habit, being attacked by Van Pelt without end is the last straw for Alan, who has been plotting to get rid of Van Pelt by making a homemade trap. The trio find him hunting the Banana Brain trio, and lay a hidden trap for him but he sees the trip wire and then blasts at the kids and Alan, managing to make the cage fall down on Peter instead of him. Alan swipes his rifle away, thinking he's not so tough without a gun, but then the hunter corrects this false idea and unleashes his hunting hounds with a blow on their attack horn. Judy states that they should give up trying to hunt Van Pelt on account of his invincibility and the unethical hypocrisy, but Alan and Peter decide to get rid of him forever if they manage to throw him down a bottomless pit. The plan works when Van Pelt falls into the pit but catches Alan's arm with his swagger stick as he goes in, while Alan holds onto the cliff. Peter knocks him off Alan when he takes his swagger stick out of his hand, dropping him into the abyss below. Alan is overwhelmed with delight that he will never be hunted without end by Van Pelt again. Realising that the trio did go hunting and defeated their foe, they belie they really did solve their clue this time. Feeling triumphant, Peter and Judy return to Brantford, with the swagger stick as a trophy, but Peter suddenly goes into hypnotic trances and begins to see cars, people, and other objects as monstrous "JUMANJI" animals. After Rock and his goons bully Peter in class, he goes on a rampage attacking them and speaking like Van Pelt. He also starts seeing his teacher and the headmaster as a Lion and Hippopotamus and flees the school, with Judy following him back to the Parrish Mansion. She is shocked to see Peter with a mustache like Van Pelt, even speaking like him, so she decides to forcibly take him back to "JUMANJI" but nothing happens when she rolls the dice. Since they are still playing their previous turn, Judy kicks the game, causing it to suck them in. They land in "JUMANJI" near Van Pelt's Lodge, so Peter runs straight for the house and they discover that Alan now lives in Van Pelt's Lodge, apparently deciding to start living the hunter lifestyle instead of being the hunted. To their shock, Peter, who put on the hunter's uniform and pith helmet and now fully resembles Van Pelt hunts Alan and Judy with the hounds, whilst riding atop an Elephant. Although he doesn't want to hurt Peter, Alan decides to try and make a trap for Peter/Van Pelt, but fails to see him capture Judy whilst he makes a pit. Back at the bottomless pit, Peter/Van Pelt hangs Judy over and tries to attract Alan's attention and trap him, now fully assimilated into Van Pelt. Alan then threatens to set the hounds on him, but Peter/Van Pelt reveals that no matter what happens, "JUMANJI" must forever have a Van Pelt, even if he is defeated the victor will simply take his place. Van Pelt insists on being defeated as he now wants to take over Alan, but to stop the cycle now, Judy takes Van Pelt's swagger stick while he's distracted by Alan and throws it into the abyss where this all started. Peter's brainwashed state is undone and he returns to normal, not remembering what happened after defeating Van Pelt the first time. Alan apologies to Judy for not listening to her and accepts the illogical method of his ways and also properly solves their clue, knowing their are better ways to defeat the foe. The kids return safely home, but then Van Pelt suddenly crawls out of the pit and confronts Alan about choosing what side of the "JUMANJI" law is he on, the hunter or the hunted. Alan responds by kicking the hound horn into the pit, declaring a head start as he joyfully becomes the hunter's prey once again. Continuity *The "Law of Jumanji", may serve as an unintentional nod to the 1995 film where Alan forces Sarah to continue playing the game while referring to his trickery as the "Law of the Jungle". *The hunting Hounds do not reappear in the series again, since in Night of the Hunters, their place is taken by a duo of Weasels. *Peter's ability to control animals as Van Pelt was inherited by Russell Van Pelt in the 2017 film. *Although his swagger stick is thrown into the pit, Van Pelt has gotten another one by the time of "Truth or Consequently". *Van Pelt's desire to take over Alan's body was fulfilled in his final proper appearance; "Who Am I?". Gallery Law Of Jumanji.jpeg|Peter becomes Van Pelt and rides an Elephant. Van_Pelt's_Hounds.jpg|Van Pelt's hounds. Category:Episodes